laytonfandomcom-20200223-history
Inspector Alfendi Layton
|image = |role = * Title Protagonist * * |appearances = Mystery Room |englishvoice = Has no voiced dialogue |japanvoice = Has no voiced dialogue |hometown = |occupation = Police inspector |alias = * Prof * Placid Prof * Potty Prof * Al |gender = Male |species = Human |haircolor = Purple |eyecolor = Yellow |father = Hershel Layton |family = * * * * Roland Layton * Lucille Layton * * |others = * Lucy Baker * Commissioner * Chan * Florence Sich * Hague * Justin Lawson * Hilda Pertinax |siblings = * Flora Reinhold * Katrielle Layton |mother = Unknown}} Inspector Alfendi Layton is the title protagonist of the ''Professor Layton'' series spin-off game, Layton Brothers: Mystery Room for mobile devices. He is Professor Layton's son . He works as an inspector for New Scotland Yard's Mystery Room department. Profile Appearance Four years prior to the events of Mystery Room, Alfendi wore a dark gray suit and had his hair shorter. During the game, Alfendi wears a striped blue and red sweater with a long white coat. He wears red and white sneakers on his feet. He seems to keep newspapers in his pockets all the time. He keeps a long dark blue coat (as shown in the cases select screen), but apparently only wears it if he's not working (shown during the credits of the game). His hair is neatly tied back into a low ponytail behind his neck. When Placid is fronting, the color resembles purple, while the color is deep crimson when Potty fronts. Personality Due to the events at Forbodium Castle, Alfendi has developed Dissociative Personality Disorder, which has lead to him having two dissociative states. His original personality state is nicknamed "Potty Prof", who was previously believed to have been the altered state, or "alter", Alfendi developed at Forbodium Castle. Sometimes switching between the two alters makes him feel unwell (as seen in Cases 2, 3 and 4). When Potty Prof switches in, his hair turns dark red and covers the majority of his eyes. He also has a temper and is obsessed with criminals—the more gruesome and evil they are, the better for him. He first came out in Case 2 and has appeared in all the following cases after. Florence Sich advised Lucy that she should be safe if a criminal is around when Potty Prof is out, but to run when she is alone with him. His second alter is nicknamed "Placid Prof", and was believed to be Alfendi's original personality for the majority of the game. When Placid Prof comes out his hair becomes lighter and falls back behind his ears. He is very laid back and calm but can become quite emotional sometimes. Plot Layton Brothers' Mystery Room Alfendi is a renowned inspector for New Scotland Yard. Together with his partner Lucy Baker, he investigates crimes for the "Mystery Room". . Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy In the last Case Coda of the game titled 'Letter to a Friend', Katrielle writes a letter to Lucy, Alfendi is mentioned, as well as his work together with Lucy. Images Alfendy2.png Dark Alfendi and Placid Prof.png|Placid Prof and Potty Prof Prof with a Gun.png Gbc4.png Dark Alfendi Layton screenshot.jpg|Potty Prof Screen photo (3).PNG Alfendi and Lucy.jpg Trivia * Lucy refers to him as "Prof" due to him teaching her how to be an inspector. Alfendi finds it inappropriate due to his father being an actual professor. * His relationship with Lucy Baker is often questioned by many characters. At one point, Roscoe Strapping referred to him as "frigid Fendi". * It is mentioned in Alfendi's profile in Case 9 that he is 29 years old. * During the events of Mystery Room, it is mentioned on several occasions that Alfendi has a brother. It is unknown whether this is referring to an actual brother or to his alter. ** As of now, his only known siblings are Katrielle Layton and Flora, the latter being an adoptive sibling. * In Case 2, which was the first time Potty Prof fronted in the course of the game, Lucy compares Alfendi's shift in personality and demeanor to Jekyll and Hyde, which may be where the idea for his Dissociative Personality Disorder came from. * Alfendi's mention in Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy indicates that his presence remains canon. References de:Inspektor Alfendi Layton fr:Alfendi Layton nl:Alfendi Layton Category:Characters Category:Mystery Room Characters